My Life Plan
by CSIGetteBlue
Summary: Ryan Wolfe's entering the CSI world. His dream job may even get him a few bonuses! READ & REVIEW! :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own any CSI MIAMI CHARACTERS. ONLY THE PLOT AND LILLIAN & FICTIONAL PLACES. PLease Enjoy the story :) also, no flames. if you dont like it dont read it. constructive criticism is accepted however. ideas for the story is too encouraged, and i will accredit whomever suggested somethi

Chapter 1- Wont You Tell Me Your Name?

My life plan is go to school and become a CSI for the Miami Dade Crime Lab; i also have a job as a hostess/singer at La Granja Bar & Grill. On Mondays, Tuesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays I work full-time. Then on Wednesdays and Thursdays I go to school. The only day i have off to do my apartment chores & relax is Sunday. My name is Lillian Anderson and I am 22 years old. I tend to enjoy the little things in life but keep people out when they get too close.

Present Time:

"Alright students, enjoy your break and begin to think about what your specialization could be in the lab", said Mr. Cinella. He's my favorite teacher and also my mentor. His class was my last class of the day, so i left.

On my way to my car, I accidentally bumped into someone.. A tall, handsome new patrol officer someone. Who caused me to drop my books and lunch all over the parking spot next to mine.

"Shoot, I'm so sorry I wasn't watching," apologized the cute man as he bent over and picked up my stuff. Our hands touched as we both reached to see the contents of my lunch..exploded yogurt, and smashed .

"Hi.."

"Hello, Im Ryan." He said, smiling adorably. It made my stomach flip! He then added, "Its my fault, how about I buy you lunch at the Granja?" I giggled.

"I'm Lillian, and I have to work there in about 2 hours.. so you can pay off my employee discount," I stated. His eyes sparkled, and he agreed. He drove us in his patrol car. The short drive gave us more time to talk after ordering our food.

"So what is it you do Wolfie?" I asked playfully. I liked giving nicknames for people. It's how i can tell my friends from acquaintances.

"Well..Lilly, I am a patrol officer but going to be a CSI at Miami Lab in a few days."

"No way! That's what I'm studying for! I've always wanted to be a CSI since I was a child. Anyone I met I told them I was either going to be a singer (which I do now) or a Forensic Scientist," adding to the conversation happily.

"Well maybe once I get familiar with the lab, I can give you a tour if you'd like," suggested Ryan. i liked how he thought we would be seeing each other more. Not that I minded because as of right then I could see us as being friends (and someday more, hopefully).

"Yes, I'd love that Wolfie." We continued our conversation so long that my boss, Antonio, reprimanded me for being 10 minutes late. (How thats possible i have no idea!) We said our goodbyes and He went on his way to the Crime Lab. I went to the back and changed into my cowgirl uniform. It fit well since I have a skinny hourglass figure and am blessed with curves in all the right places.

The usual occurred, 3 bar fights and 2 people kicked out. Karaoke normally I opened since no one was as courageous. To my surprise, when I looked out into the crowd I saw Wolfie sitting at a big table surrounded by some co-workers (I guessed) laughing and smiling.

*_lyrics will be italicized and * at the beginning & end* _

_*There's not much going on today_

_I'm really bored, it's getting late_

_What happened to my Saturday? (Saturday...)_

_mondays coming the day I hate, -aaate_

_Sit on the bed alone ( alone...)_

_Staring at the phone( phone...)_

_He wasn't what I wanted_

_What I thought, no_

_He wouldn't even open up the door_

_He never made me feel like I was special _(I looked At Wolfie and he laughed when I made a Preppy move)_  
_

_He isn't really what I'm looking for_

_Hey Hey Hey_

_Hey Hey Hey_

_This is when I start to bite my nails_

_And clean my room when all else fails_

_I think its time for me to bail (time to bail)_

_This point of view is getting stale,-ale_

_Sit on the bed alone ( alone)_

_Staring at the phone ( phone)_

_He wasn't what I wanted_

_What I thought, no_

_He wouldn't even open up the door_

_He never made me feel like I was special_

_He isn't really what I'm looking for_

_Uh,uh,hey hey_

_Uh,uh,uh,uh,uh,hey hey_

_Uh,uh,hey hey _

_Uh,uh,uh,uh,uh,hey hey_

_Na, na, na, na, na_

_We've all got choices_

_Na, na, na ,na_

We've all got voices

Na, na, na, na, na

Stand up make some noise

Na, na, na, na

Stand up make some noise

Sit on the bed alone

Staring at the phone

He wasn't what I wanted

What I thought, no

He wouldn't even open up the door

He never made me feel like I was special

He isn't really what I'm looking for

He wasn't what I wanted

What I thought, no

He wouldn't even open up the door

He never made me feel like I was special

Like I was special

'Cause I was special uh uh

Uh,uh

Uh,uh,uh,uh,uh

Uh,uh

Uh,uh,uh,uh,uh

Na, na, na, na, na*

At the end of the song, I breathed in satisfied with my performance and glanced at Ryan's way. He winked at me while wolf whistling at me. (A/N: ironic much? Wolfie is wolf whistling?) I got off stage and clocked myself out for the night but before I left Wolfie was waiting for me.

"Hey Lilly! That was awesome, if you don't make it as a CSI you def would make it as a singer!" Ryan congratulated me. I smiled and said a modest thanks.

"Come meet some of the guys from the lab! They loved your song." Oh Wolfie, He reminded me of an overly excited puppy. I was somewhat nervous to meet his friends though...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own any CSI MIAMI CHARACTERS. ONLY THE PLOT AND LILLIAN & FICTIONAL PLACES. PLease Enjoy the story :) also, no flames. if you don't like it don't read it. Constructive criticism is accepted however. Ideas for the story is too encouraged, and I will accredit whomever suggests something.

Chapter 2- If It Means Alot To You

"Everyone! This is Lillian!" Ryan said excitedly. The team said hello and introduced themselves. They all seemed nice and gave me that dysfunctional family kind of vibe. Seriously, Alexx & Horatio seem like the parents; Eric is the cocky older brother & Calleigh is his girl-next-door girlfriend. Tripp is the uncle everyone loves and the one that teases all the children. Natalia & Ryan are the younger children, the ones everyone else looks over. It's sweet, really. Everyone seemed happy together.

"You have a lovely voice Miss Lillian," said Alexx kindly. I blushed and thanked her quickly. Eric said something to Ryan that made Ry blush a bit too but then frown after. Natalia could see my confused expression at the boys.

"Don't worry about them, Eric always pushes Wolf's buttons at any chance

After what seemed like forever, the team left to their respective destinations leaving Ryan and I alone. He walked me home since I usually walked to work. He seemed deep in thought about something when I subtly glanced at him. When we got to my door, we said our friendly goodbyes and agreed to spend some more time together because my work schedule had changed. I couldn't help but think _'Damn he's so cute, I hope we could be more than friends.._'

Within the next month, Ryan and I had made a system. He would help me become a CSI (now that he had been promoted), and I would help him with his people skills (Eric Delko had not been the nicest to Ry). I, however, was sure that I'd developed more than friendly feelings for the newbie CSI. My heart always raced at a subtle brush of the hands or at the sight of the flashy grin. He brought out of me a calmer side while I brought out the crazy in him. It seemed we were total opposites that hadn't attracted.. but hopefully would!

I was headed home from classes trying to get there quickly because I had not had a chance to clean up the past couple of days and for the first time in a while Ry was too busy at the lab to come over. When I got there, I was surprised. A simple white envelope with my name written in elegant calligraphy laid on my welcome mat in front of my front door. I thought he had left it for me so I smiled while picking it before entering my little house. _Wolfie... What did you do?_ I thought. As soon as I read it, I panicked.

Dear Lillian,

You are such a beautiful and smart young woman.

Your dedication to your studies is inspiring but that man who comes to see you.

You will stop seeing him. I dont appreciate you having another man in your life, it's insulting. Don't worry I arranged for him not to see you today darling. See youn soon.

Remember me.

I was floored. Someone was stalking me and committed a crime so Ryan would not be able to see me? He wanted me to stop seeing Ryan? He thought we were together? So many thoughts were flying through my head I couldn't believe this. Instantly I jammed the letter in my bag, grabbed a bag of clothing and headed for the door. When I opened the door I was face to face with an man. The second I went to shut the door he pushed me further into my house...


End file.
